Fire D. Laura
Introduction Introduce your character! A pirate, marine, revolutionary, bounty hunter? Or just a bum? Appearance Laura wears clothes that is easy to move in.Shirts with little to nothing writing on them and black pant/shorts. Laura eye color changes on her mood but at times they stay dark blue. Her hair color is midnight black middle hight that is put up in a hair tie. She skinny but it dont look like it when she runs. Laura carries small knifes and one sword tied to her left hip. thee sword is called Tachi namida which means falling tears. She does carry to bags with her stuff in them. Personality Laura depends on her mood can act different. She is at times more calm but when doctors or hospitals are named she freaks out and either runs away or attacks the one that said it. She likes to look at wanted posters to see whos got a bounty even though she has on herself. Her eyes are like a mood ring when they change her mood is different. She can at times be cold but it's a act to hide the pain she feels from her past. There are times when she gets a blank look on her face and in her eyes when that happens shes having a flashback from her past.If you say her name she won't hear you it's like your not there. After she comes out its best to act liked nothing has happened and talk to her. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Laura carries a sword called Tachi namida. She came across it when a man stopped her and asked her to go with him to the forest to see a waterfalls called the tear drop falls . She didn't want to at first but the man wouldn't leave her be so she went with him. At the fall she started to cry becasue it was so pretty. It was then when she seen the sword she didn't hear what the man ws saying all she could do is look at the beautiful sword. The man notice her looking at it and pushed her into the waterfalls. At first she freaked out but then she realized the water wasn't pushing her back so she walked over and picked the sword up. It was then she knew the sword was saying i am yours take me with you. When she got out of the waterfalls the man ws gone. She decide to train and learn how to use it so she could hope that one day she could help someone with it. Marksmanship doesn't use guns Hand to Hand Combat Laura fights two ways with her sword and hand to hand. She doesn't show she can fight that way but the enemy finds out fast just how strong she is. At times the enemy is left there knocked out. She has trained to fend for herself. It scares some to think she feels nothing. Because of how she acts in a fight most times the look on her face is blank. Physical Strength Laura doesn't look physical strong but that doesn't mean she's not. Most people are shocked when they see her fight because of how weak she looks. That doesn't stop her though she lets the enemy think that til the fights over. Agility Laura walks like shes running. She can jump 10 to 20 feet in the air at one time. Dodges bullets at ease unless she doesn't hear it. When shes running it's like shes a blur. Endurance Laura's endirance at times is high but at other times its low depends on the wound she has. She can keep fighting even with a wound that could kill most. But at times a hug could cause her pain.She never understands why but she doesn't let it get to her. Weapons Laura carries 2 to 3 small knifes at times. Devil Fruit http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Netsu_Netsu_no_Mi Summary, The Netsu Netsu no Mi Fruit lets Laura Steal and control heat from places. Due to the fact she doesn't have full control over it makes it hard when she gets angry. She either has to run or calm down or it could hurt the ones she cares about. Laura try's not to let it get out of control but there have been times that people heard explodings in the forest. Type,Paramecia Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Laura doesn't know she has it but at times can see the enemys next move. Hasn't mastered it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Laura can use it if she in need. Hasn't mastered it Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Laura used it a few times when she was angry by shouting. LEAVE ME ALONE. She doesn't know she has it. Relationships Crew Family Laura doesn't know her family. She remembers being thrown onto a island and left there for dead. She does wish to have a family but then she decides she doesn't need one. Allies/ Friends Enemies Laura's top enemy's are Doctors and the WG and Marines. Other History Laura's past before the hospital is a mystery. She remembers things but it's like flashes. Her family threw her on a beach of a island and left her there at 4 and a 1/2 . A Marine found her half dead and took her to the a hospital. After a month of shocking the doctors there, the Marines decide to send her to different hospital. At first she thought she was helping the marines, but she found out they were using her for their own gain. She was hurt. She thought they cared. "6 years" she thought "6 years they used me just so they could find ways to hurt people." A few mounths after she turned 10, she broke out of the hospital destroying some of the base getting away. She runs as fast as she can to the forest at the edge of town and hides. Hiding from Fate Meeting a Friend? I can't believe i made it Laura says as she sits under a tree in the forest. They are going to look for me when they get a chance. Well this tree looks good for my hideout.*looks up at tree*Yes just need to figure out how to well hide from them. Laura starts to get use to living in the forest and at the same time hiding from the Marines. After 2 months of living in the forest she hears the warning call from a bird. Oh man i didn't think they be here today oh well guess their trying something new.She gathers all her stuff together and runs to a near by hole she dug up and hides. The Marines come and start to look for her. One says are they even sure shes still on the island. Another one says who knows she could be on a different island and we wouldn't know but the captain wants us to look so we have to follow his order.After 3 hours of looking the Marines leave and Laura stays in the hole til she hears it's ok to come out. The bird calls again and she climbs out of the hole. Wow that was to close thanks again for the heads up. The bird acts like it's saying. "it's no big deal you don't belong to them your a nice girl" Laura smiles and thanks the bird again. After that she listens more and watches how the animals acted. Laura learns from the animals as they use their senses to find food and to feel when dangers coming. She still eats meat but it's more fish then any other meat. She lives with the animals and helps them when they need it. The animals know she needs someone but she will never say that herself.Time passes before she knows it's been a year sinse she ran away. She doesn't know how she knows it but she does. Laura decides to clean up and go to town she doesn't know why but she has a feeling she should go there. She tells the animals whats she is planing to do and the act as if they are saying. "go you need to be happy we will miss you but you need this" Laura thanks them and tells them she loves them and then walks away. She finds the last outfit that still in good shape from the hospital and goes to the lake to wash off. After she gets done she drys off and puts clothes back on. Laura starts running to the town not sure what she will find once she gets there. She gets to town and stays in the shadows not wanting the people to see her. Finally she gets across the street from the Cafe and hides behind the trash cans. She sees a tall man in a dark cape that has the hood up to hide his face. She watches as he eats wishing she could go in. Just after she thought that she felt a man grab her and throws her out into a crowd of people. He tells her as he throws her. You dont belong her trash. Laura stands up and thinks,"oh no not this again why are they like this to me"She stands there scared out of her mind. The crowd contiuned to call her names and telling her she was a sin. The crowd surrounds Laura with no chance for her to escape.She trys to reason with the crowd but it doesn't work. She thinks"why did i even come here i should've stayed in the forest" The crowd starts to hurt her and with one last effort she screams. P-PLEASE S-SOMEONE A-ANYONE H-HELP!! The Island and the Sword. She went into the nearby town and it was there she meet a man telling about a sword in a waterfall. She didn't really believe him but he wouldn't leave her be so she went with him. They finally got to the waterfall. He started to tell her how the sword was called the Tachi namida and the only way to get it was to cry. Laura didn't hear him she was to shocked by the beaty of the falls and was crying becase she never seen anything so beautiful in her life. The man notice her looking at the sword and pushed her in. She freaked out at first but then notice she wasn't seanking so she walked over to the sword called falling tears and picked it up. After she did she knew it was ment to be hers it as if it had been waitin for her her whole life. She got out of the falls and looked for the man that was with her but there was no one there but her. She went back to the town and notice people looking at her weird. It was then she saw her wanted poster. She picked it up and looked at it. Great im wanted she said then the marines saw her and she knew it was time to run but before she could they were all around her. Well she knew she couldn't take them but then they started to bad mouth her. She had enough and screamed with all her might. LEAVE ME ALONE. After she did that everyone around her fainted. She didn''t wasted the moment and ran away. She ran til she couldn't run anymore. She finally stopped and looked around. It was then she notice it was dark she was tired and decide to rest. The next few weeks she got a better understanding of where she was. She didn't care to learn the name of the island but she called the forest Lost forest. She named it that because she felt lost to the world. Laura decide to live there sense she had no where else to go.'' The First 2 years, Training with the sword Tachi namida! Laura starts to get use to owning a sword. She never wanted to use but knew she might have to so she started to train. She listened to the wind felt it move her with nature. Laura knew her sword was different from other swords but didn't know anything else. Weeks turned into months as Laura learned to meditate to help her understand the forest. Training meditated and helping the forest kept her busy and away from people. She didn't see a point going to the town. But at times she would go done there at night to get news about the world. Noone ever saw her it was as if she was the wind coming and going ased it pleased. Time heals all wounds but hers was still frash in her mind to be forgotten. Times she would look at the sky thinking about the light that brought her there thanking him and praying for his safety. She knew she needed to find her own place in the world. And she would when it was time. Laura smiled as she thought of what it would be like if nothing ever happened to her but she knew she would not be there if it wasn't for her and the man that shined light to her world. A Weird Fruit, power, and Losing control? 2 years after she got to the forest she was walking around the forest trying to find something to eat. After what seems hours just when she is about to give up hope she sees a weird looking fruit. Not caring about if it could kill her or not she walks over and picks it up. After looking at it she decides to eat it so she takes a bite. She really wants to spit it out because its so gross but she keeps eating and finishes it. THAT WAS THE WORST THING I EVER TASTED IN MY LIFE!!! She screams, I need to get this taste out of my mouth. She walks over to the lake and puts her hands in it to take a drink and to get rid of the taste. A few days later she decides to head into the nearest town to see whats new. Going into town she sees the towns people acting weird but she doesn't mind. She finds a news paper and reads it. Nothing good going on she then puts it in her bag and starts walking again.After some time she notice everyone acting different and looked behind her. Marines go figure they cant leave me alone can they she thought. She starts running and the marines run after her.Her angry is rising and she notices she is starting to feel hot but it's not burning. The marines trap her and shes pissed. Theres an exploding then another one people are freaking out and running away. The marines notice to late when another exploding hits them. Laura has no clue whats goin on but she thanks who ever let her get away. She doesn't know shes the one that did it. She gets away and back to the forest and stays there trying to figure out what happened. It takes her a few days to figure out she was the one that did it. She looks at her hands and cant figure out how then she remembers the friut and realizes that she ate a Devil Fruit and it makes heat of some kind. She then decides to try her best to control this new power so she doesn't hurt anyone that's not a marine or Doctor. She started to train her body and mind once again for the next 2 years. Meeting Senshi, A place to belong? Laura heard Pirates were on the island. So she decide to see who they were. She wonders if they are the Devil Spawn pirates. She picked up her bags and put them on and ran to the town. Laura gets to town and keeps out of sight til she gets to the restaurant. Laura walks in and everyone in there gets quiet. After a few minutes someone says GET OUT and throws a bottle at her. It hits her and breaks getting the drink all over her. After another minute Laura Starts yelling. WHO WOULD WANT TO EAT IN A PLACE THAT TREATS SOMEONE LIKE TRASH! The room becomes hot just before something bad could happen she runs out saying. Everywhere i go it's the same thing treat a gril like trash just because shes different. She leaves crying leaving everyone quiet. After a few minutes Some starts laughing saying did you see that she looked like she was gonna cry no wonder she has no one. Laura keeps running and finds herself at the beach. Laura looks out at the sea. After awhile she hears voices and gets scared and trys to hide behind the rocks. The voices get to the beach and are talking about what happened at the restaurant. The voices stop and Laura sees 10 people and a animal walking on the beach. It cant be she thought it really cant be. Then she falls DANG IT I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THAT. Whos there what do you want Senshi asked. Whats wrong Senshi Ishi asked. I heard someone from behind those rocks Senshi said. Be careful Senshi it might be a trap Ishi warned. Dang it they found me well i could run or go say hi. Laura then stands up and trys to walk out only to trip. Well that could've went better. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Death the only thing that waits for noone. Doctors and Hospital i reather deal with the maines then deal with them. I hate my life. When you understand pain you will understand me(to the people in town) Trivia When Laura feels like she cant take much more she starts to sing to let everything out. When night comes Laura Goes into town to see whats going on in the world. Laura keeps a few newspapers that have info on either Roronoa Senshi or her brother Roronoa Zoro and of herself. Laura is not a very good liar she tells the truth without thinking. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Human